


Drobinka o Johnie

by Szczuropies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Co mi tutaj wyszło, Good Parent John, Parent John Winchester, Trochę angstu chyba
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: Tytuł mówi za siebie, sto słów o jednej z moich ulubionych postaci. Pewne trochę bez ładu i składu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Muszę w końcu napisać jakiś porządny angst ze śmiercią wszystkich, a nie takie coś, ale akurat mi się nudziło.

John przegrał, znowu, zawsze przegrywał.  
Najpierw z jakąś kobietą. Wtedy walczył wspólnie z matką o ojca, ten jednak wybrał JĄ - tajemniczą nieznajomą, przez którą ojciec odszedł bez pożegnania.  
Potem walczył z koszmarami z Wietnamu. One nie odpuszczały, nawiedzały go nawet w najlepszych momentach życia z Mary i z chłopcami. Nauczył się, że walka z nimi nie ma sensu, ale przegrana wciąż bolała.  
Potem przegrał ze śmiercią, ogniem i Azazelem, który zabrał mu Mary. Jego Mary, jego słońce na niebie, jego pocieszenie w najcięższych chwilach, jego skarb. Najgorszy był fakt, że z Azazelem przegrywał wielokrotnie, aż do ostatniego razu, gdy w końcu pokonał Żółtookiego, nie chodziło tylko o zabicie go. Mimo wszystkich trudności John odchodził ze świadomością, że zostawi temu światu dwóch obrońców, najlepszych chłopców jakich znał. Jego chłopców.


End file.
